


Leave My Heart Out of This

by khaleesiq



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiq/pseuds/khaleesiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works at a coffee shop with Liam and he's an idiot who refuses to admit that he has feelings for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave My Heart Out of This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elduderino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elduderino/gifts).



> This my first time writing a Larry fic, so sorry if it sucks! I wrote this for my sister who is coming home for Thanksgiving tonight since she is constantly asking me to write a Larry fic for her. But because I am first and foremost a Ziam shipper, I couldn't help but throw some in there.
> 
> Title taken from the song "Leave My Heart Out of This" by Fifth Harmony.

Louis pulls his apron while his best friend, Liam, unlocks the doors to the coffee shop. It's Louis' first day working at this place, and he's really not looking forward to it. The smell of the very first cups of coffee brewing are already starting to give him a headache, and he knows that it's just going to get worse as the day goes on.

But he had needed money. His parents had decided to cut down on the monthly allowance they give him for keeping his grades up at uni so they could teach him how to be a "responsible young man". When he had told Liam of this, he had been thrilled. Apparently, the coffee shop he worked at was looking to hire more people, and Liam _really_ didn't want to be stuck with some new guy that he didn't like.

The first couple of customers come through the doors a few minutes after they open. Liam had gone through the basics with him beforehand so Louis thought that he was fairly prepared, but after the complicated orders the customers give him, he realizes that he clearly wasn't.

After Louis stares at them blankly for longer than necessary, Liam chuckles and tells him, "Maybe you should man the register while I take care of the orders, yeah?"

Louis nods and watches as Liam asks them to repeat their orders and then goes off to make their drinks. Liam's an expert with all the various machines, looks as if he's been doing this for years when Louis knows for a fact that Liam only started working six months ago.

The first part of the morning is slow, then there's a rush of people at around ten, and then it slows down again after that, but Liam had warned him about what times the rushes usually occur around and what times it's dead.

About five minutes before they get off, two of possibly the most attractive guys Louis has ever seen walk in. One of them has inky black hair and tan skin, and sure, he's hot, and Louis would probably go for it if it weren't for the guy standing next to him. He has curly brown hair that's messy from the beanie he had just pulled off, bright, apple green eyes, and a charming smile with fucking _dimples_.

There's no fucking way Louis is going to be able to serve this guy without dying, so he turns to ask Liam to do it for him. However, Liam doesn't look like he's in much better shape. His cheeks are completely red, as if he had just come in from the cold, and he's staring at them with wide eyes.

Louis groans and turns back to the customers. "Hello, what would you like to order?"

Curly takes his time reading over the menu behind Louis' head while the other guy completely ignores him and says, "Hey Liam."

Liam leans forward over the counter and grins. "Hey Zayn." Then adds an afterthought to Curly, "Hi Harry."

That's when it hits Louis, that this must be the guy that Liam's been crushing (obsessing) on for the last few weeks. He'd come back to their shared flat saying "Zayn this" and "Zayn that" and then give a little content sigh before falling on the couch beside Louis. Now that Louis is seeing Zayn in the flesh he can definitely see the appeal. But with a friend like _that_ , he doesn't see why it would be Zayn that Liam is crushing on.

Oh well, at least it gives Louis a better chance with him.

"So, um, are you two going to order or...?" Louis says, because while it's fun to stare at Harry and see how long it takes for him to notice and everything, there's a line starting to form behind them.

"Oh yeah, I'll just have my usual," Zayn says as he takes out his wallet.

"Oh yeah, well I've never met you before so I have no idea what that is," Louis retorts.

"It's okay, I've got it Lou," Liam says, gently pushing him aside to take care of the register and take Zayn's money. "What about you Harry?"

Harry looks down from the menu and then stares at Louis, as if noticing him for the first time. Louis feels his cheeks heat up the longer Harry stares at him, and he's sure his entire face is red when Harry's mouth pulls up into a soft smile, just for Louis.

"What do you like--" His eyes flicker down to Louis' nametag. "--Louis?"

Liam glances quickly between the two of them but Louis acts as if it's nothing and responds. "Well what I like isn't on the menu."

Zayn chokes on his laughter as Harry's cheeks burn red. Liam's eyes are wide and he's staring at Louis like he can't believe he just said that to someone he just met.

"I'll, um, I'll just have a caramel frappuccino, I guess," Harry stammers, looking down at his shoes.

Liam rings up the rest of their order before starting on the drinks. Louis wishes that he could talk to Harry some more, but he really needs to take care of this line. He stares at Harry and Zayn as they leave, though, Zayn whispering something in Harry's ear before bursting into laughter, Harry ducking his head in what Louis thinks is embarrassment.

The line continues to grow (the lunchtime rush, Liam had explained) but lucky for Louis and Liam, Cher and Niall come to take over their shifts before they have to finish taking care of all of it.

As soon as they get home, Liam says, "So you and Harry, huh?"

Louis turns on him and shoots back, "So you and Zayn, huh?"

Liam blushes. "I asked you first. You know, I can help you out there. In fact, tomorrow--"

Louis sighs and falls onto the couch. "I was just flirting with him, Li, it wasn't anything serious."

Liam raises an eyebrow and gives him a questioning look. "Are you sure? You seemed pretty interested..."

"Yes, I'm fine, just leave it, okay?" Louis snaps.

Liam looks taken aback by Louis' harsh tone, but leaves it at that. Honestly, Louis doesn't know why he got so defensive about his feelings for Harry. If it really was just some innocent flirting, why would he be so bothered by Liam teasing him about it?

***

Louis' not sure which shift he likes better. While he doesn't have to deal with as many customers during the morning shift, he does have to get up early. On the other hand, during the night shift he gets _too_ many customers, even though he doesn't have to get up early.

It's been almost a week after he started working at the coffee shop, and it's his first time working at night. It's a completely different atmosphere working here at night than during the morning or even the afternoon. While it's still mostly uni students packing the place, it's more of a hangout for people to get together or do homework, rather than just rushing in to get some coffee before they have to run off to class.

Liam prefers to work evenings, but Louis thinks that has less to do with the atmosphere and everything to do with the fact that Zayn's English study group meets here every Tuesday and Thursday evenings.

When Zayn had walked in Louis has to admit, he was kind of disappointed that Harry wasn't with him. Then again, he decides that maybe that's a good thing. That the less he sees Harry, the less he'll think about him, and soon enough he won't even remember his stupid curly hair or his stupid green eyes or his stupid dimples.

Because he has been thinking about Harry. _A lot_. Every time someone comes through the doors of the shop and it's not Harry. Or every time Liam brings up Zayn all he can think about is Harry blushing when Zayn teased him on their way out of the shop that day.

The thing is, Louis doesn't exactly get "crushes". He's attracted to people, sure, but he never thinks about them like he does Harry. And it's so ridiculous that he's thinking about Harry so much because he's only seen the damn guy once. And he only spoke to him for two minutes. But no matter what he does, he just can't seem to get Harry out of his head.

Niall and Cher start setting up a microphone stand, speakers, and a chair in a small area in a corner of the shop. Tuesday nights, Liam had informed him, were open mic nights. Liam had made sure to get them a night shift on Louis' first Tuesday working here so that he could see how fun it was. However, Louis really isn't looking forward to listening to people who think they're way better than they actually are wailing loudly into the microphone all night. Liam told him earlier today, though, that he would _not_ be disappointed.

And he's not. The people that are brave enough to step up to the microphone are actually pretty good. Okay, they're fucking _amazing._ Niall goes first to get everything started, but Louis knew that he was good. The acts after him, however, just keep getting better and better. There's a group of four girls that do a song A capella, Cher goes up and raps, and even Zayn goes up there and sings a song while Liam stares at him with obvious heart eyes.

The act that really surprises Louis, though, is the one after Zayn. He can't believe he didn't notice Harry come into the shop (it probably has something to do with the sudden rush of people a couple of minutes after open mic night started), and yet, there is onstage and ready to sing.

Louis' eyes widen at the sight of Harry and he ducks behind the counter. Liam drops to the floor beside him and gives him a puzzled look.

"What the hell are you doing?" Liam asks.

"Why didn't you tell me Harry was going to be here?" Louis hisses.

Liam grins. "I didn't think you'd care. I mean, didn't you tell me that you weren't even that interested in him?"

Louis groans. When did Liam become such a little shit? "You're right," he says, because he's not about to tell Liam about his little crush, "I'm not interested."

Liam still has an amused expression on his face. "If you say so."

Louis rolls his eyes as Liam starts to stand back up. Suddenly, Louis grabs Liam's arm and pulls him back down to the ground.

"Just tell me," Louis whispers, "does he have a good voice?"

Liam smirks. "I thought you weren't interested." He starts to stand back up but leans down a moment later and tells Louis, "He's fucking fantastic."

Louis leans his head back against the counter. He is so fucked.

He stays down there during Harry's entire song. He sings something by some indie band that Louis' listened to a few times. And his voice sounds like a fucking angel. Louis knows that sounds cheesy, but he honestly doesn't know how else to describe it.

Harry's voice is deep and flows like honey, but it also has a kind of rough edge to it. And he puts so much heart into the song. Even though Louis isn't watching, he can tell that Harry's getting so into it and rocking out.

Liam smirks down at Louis, like he knows _exactly_ how Harry's voice is affecting him. Louis makes a mental note to murder Liam in his sleep tonight.

Harry finishes his song so Louis deems it safe to stand up again. However, as soon as he does so, he finds himself face to face with Harry.

"Oh," Harry says, surprised, "I didn't realize you were here. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Louis answers, but inside he's wondering why Harry's being friendly with him. They're not friends, they've only seen each other once, and Harry probably doesn't have as creepy an obsession with Louis as Louis does with him.

"I was just wondering if I could get something to drink?" Harry asks.

"Do you have anything specific in mind?" Louis counters, raising an eyebrow. He wonders if Harry never knows exactly what he wants to order, or if it's just with Louis that he does this.

Harry shrugs. "You pick. I trust your judgement."

He really shouldn't, Louis thinks, because Louis tends to order drinks that are far too complicated for the barista's liking, and there's so many different tastes and flavors that he mixes that just don't work together, but he likes it. He doubts Harry will, though, so he tells Liam to make him the same thing Harry had ordered last time.

"You remembered?" Harry says, sounding strangely excited.

Louis flounders, trying to come up with something to say to cover up the fact that Harry's the only thing that's been on his mind for the past week. "I, um, I actually have a really good memory. I remember almost anything. Right Li?"

Liam turns around, glances between the two of them, and lets out a long, drawn out, " _Sure._ "

Does Liam even know how to be a good best friend? Honestly, Louis' going to start holding auditions for a new one because this is just getting ridiculous.

Louis' almost positive that Harry's face falls at that, but maybe he's being a little too hopeful. Liam finishes Harry's drink and goes to hand it to him, but at the last second Louis grabs it from his hand and searches for a Sharpie behind the counter. After finding one and refusing to let himself think twice about it, he scribbles his number on the side of the cup.

Harry studies the cup for a long time before finally raising his eyes to look at Louis. Louis can feel the warmth rising into his cheeks, and he hastily explains, "If you ever want to hang out or something, then that's my number."

Harry beams at him and holds out his hand. "Hand me the Sharpie," he says when Louis gives him a confused look.

Louis hands it to him, and Harry takes his hand before he can pull it away and writes what Louis assumes is his number on it. He refuses to acknowledge how soft Harry's hands feel, or how gentle his touch is, or just how nice it feels to have Harry's hand on his.

"And that's mine," Harry says as he snaps the cap on the Sharpie and hands it back to Louis. "And I would love to hang out with you. _Or something_." He smirks at Louis when he adds that last part.

Louis just nods and watches him walk away to talk to Zayn. Louis sighs and turns around, hoping for some time to be alone with his thoughts, but Liam is _right there._ Well, he might as well just come out and say it.

"I think I like Harry," Louis admits to Liam quietly.

"No shit, Sherlock," Liam says with a grin.

"Don't be rude, Liam, this is kind of a big deal for me," Louis says, leaning back against the wall.

Liam's grin turns into a sympathetic smile and he leans against the wall next to Louis. "Why?"

See, this is why Louis keeps Liam around, because he's sweet, caring, and he's always there for you when you need him. Louis rests his head on Liam's shoulder and says, "I've never really _liked_ someone like this before. Like, sure, there's been people I've wanted to fuck, but there's never been anyone I've wanted to be with, you know? And then Harry comes along and he just fucks with my mind because I've never had feelings like this before."

"Wow," Liam says when he's finished. "You've seen him, how many times, twice? And you're already having serious feelings for him?"

"Well," Louis says, "not exactly 'serious' feelings, but different than anything I've ever felt before. Like, normally when I see someone attractive I think, 'yeah, it'd be nice to make out or have sex with them'. But when I see Harry, I think, 'I want to kiss him and fuck him, but I also want to cuddle and drink hot chocolate with him while he tells me everything about himself'."

Liam gapes at him. "But don't you always make fun of me when I say that I want that in my relationships?"

Louis buries his face in his hands. "Oh god, what have I become?"

Suddenly, he feels Liam's arms around him, squeezing gently. He chuckles softly and says, "It's fine, Lou. It's not the end of the world if you suddenly start developing feelings for someone. In fact, it's actually kind of normal. So there's no reason for you to freak out over this or anything."

Louis looks up at him and hugs back while muttering a quiet, "Thanks Li." They break apart a couple of seconds later when Liam spots Zayn waiting at the counter and pushes Louis away to go talk to him.

On second thought, Liam is a horrible friend.

***

When Louis asked Harry to hang out with him this is _not_ what he had in mind.

They’re at Louis and Liam’s flat, with Liam and Zayn. Not that there’s anything wrong with Liam and Zayn, it’s just when they’re together in one room they’re really fucking annoying. Like how when Zayn had arrived he sat right next to Liam on the couch, even though there was almost no room for him between Liam and Louis. So Louis, of course, had to move. Or how whenever one of them stands up to get something from another room the other has to follow like a little lost puppy. Then there’s the fact that they’re constantly whispering or touching each other while blushing furiously.

Louis is _this_ close to murdering the both of them.

Lucky for him, though, Harry’s there. So instead of focusing so much on Liam and Zayn he has Harry to focus on. Harry, with his beautiful lips that never shut up, but Louis’ not complaining. Sure, Harry’s the absolute worst story teller that Louis has ever met, but he can’t stop paying attention to him. He’s funny and charming, and totally ridiculous underneath that cool hipster exterior.

“You wanna get out of here?” Harry says suddenly, taking Louis out of his thoughts about the things Harry could do to him with those lips and huge hands of his.

“Like, with you?” Louis says. What the fuck is happening to him? He’s usually not this nervous or terrible with his words.

Harry laughs and takes Louis’ hand as he pulls him up off his chair. They look over at Liam and Zayn on the couch who are sitting even closer now, which Louis didn’t even realize was possible.

“We’re going to go for a walk,” Harry tells him. Zayn turns his attention away from Liam for one second to nod at Harry and then goes back to whispering in Liam’s ear, making Liam fucking _giggle_ and turn bright red.

Louis rolls his eyes at them as he follows Harry out the door into the freezing cold air. Don’t get him wrong, Louis loves winter. He loves the celebration of holidays (including his birthday), how people are always so much happier around this time, the beauty of the snowfall, even during a blizzard. But he really fucking hates the cold.

“So…” Harry says after they’ve both been silent for a while.

“They’re idiots,” Louis blurts. Harry raises an eyebrow so Louis explains, “Liam and Zayn. They’re so in love with each other, but they’re both so daft that they don’t even realize it.”

Harry nods. “I keep trying to tell Zayn that Liam likes him, but he’s convinced otherwise. But I asked you to come out here with me so we could _avoid_ those idiots and just be alone.”

Louis refuses to admit that he blushes at Harry’s words, that it’s just the cold that’s staining his cheeks red. “Why, uh, why did you want to be alone?” Damn it, why can’t he talk without stuttering?

“I just want to get to know you better, I guess,” Harry says, shrugging. “So, Louis, what’s your favorite color?”

Louis laughs. “Red, yours?”

“Blue,” Harry answers. “How’d you meet Liam?”

“Long story short, we met in secondary school,” Louis says, because the story of how he and Liam met and became best friends really is a long one.

“You can’t say ‘long story short’ if you didn’t even tell a story,” Harry tells him.

“Yes I can,” Louis shoots back.

“No you can’t, it doesn’t make sense.”

“I really don’t give a shit. It’s a free country, so I can say whatever the fuck I want.”

It’s so strange how easily they’ve fallen into each other like this when they’ve only seen each other a couple of times. Louis’ finding that he really doesn’t mind it as much as he thought he would.

They spend their entire walk talking about their likes and dislikes, past and hopes for the future. They cover a lot of ground, too, both physically and verbally. They walk almost to the other side of campus before they start walking back to the flat.

Louis really likes how open Harry is, how he’s not afraid to tell Louis anything about his life. Louis, on the other hand, is a little more closed off, but Harry doesn’t seem to mind. Louis doesn’t think he’s ever met anyone who understands him as well as Harry does.

They’re right outside the flat building when Harry stops them suddenly. He looks down at Louis (he’s freakishly tall, Louis had realized a little while ago, but he kind of- really- likes it) and bites his lip (which should definitely be illegal because it makes Harry even hotter than he already is).

“So, um, I had a really nice time today,” he says, his cheeks turning a little red, and Louis hopes it’s not just from the cold.

“Yeah?” Louis says, trying not to sound too excited by that.

“Yeah,” Harry responds. “I was wondering if maybe we could do this again sometime?”

Louis nods fervently. “I’d really like that, Harry.”

Harry grins so wide that it takes up his entire face. Louis can’t help himself anymore; he leans up to press his lips against Harry’s, but he’s interrupted by someone shouting Harry’s name.

Harry tears himself away from Louis to see who’s looking for him and Louis is absolutely going to _kill_ whoever it is. They better have something important to tell Harry otherwise they’re seriously going to regret interrupting them.

“Harry!” a blonde woman calls to him again as she runs over. “Fancy meeting you here. How are you?”

“I’m good,” Harry says politely (because when isn’t he polite?). “How about you?”

“Doing well,” she answers, before realizing that Louis is standing there. “Who’s this?” she asks Harry.

“Oh, this is my friend, Louis,” Harry tells her. Louis tries not to let his face fall at the word “friend”.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she says. “I’m Taylor.” She sticks her hand out and Louis shakes it politely, if only to make a good impression on Harry.

“So, Harry,” she says, turning her attention away from Louis, “I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight.”

Louis raises an eyebrow, wondering why Taylor would be asking Harry that. Then he realizes with horror that she must be his girlfriend, or at least someone as interested in Harry as Louis is. And Harry is smiling at her and nodding his head, telling her that “of course I want to go out tonight”. It breaks Louis’ heart, because he really thought that he and Harry had something there, but this entire time Harry had someone else.

“I have to go,” Louis tells Harry, trying not to sound too upset.

“Oh,” Harry says, and Louis tries really hard not to fool himself into thinking that Harry sounds disappointed. “You still want to hang out again sometime?”

Louis nods, says, “Yeah, I’ll call you,” and heads inside.

He thought he would find solace when he went inside but he was totally wrong. As soon as he walks inside he finds Liam and Zayn all over each other on the couch.

“I would say it’s about time,” Louis says loudly, making them break apart, startled by Louis’ presence, and stare at him in embarrassment, “but I’m both annoyed that you were about to fuck on my couch and upset about my own love life. So Zayn get the fuck out so I can talk to Liam.”

“ _Louis_ ,” Liam groans.

“Don’t ‘Louis’ me, Liam,” Louis retorts. “I’ve been your best friend for years so I should always come first.”

“I should probably go anyway,” Zayn says, standing up. Liam pouts at him, but Zayn just laughs and pecks him once on the lips. Louis wants to throw up at how cute and endearing they both are.

Once Zayn is gone, Louis flops down on the couch beside Liam.

“I hate you,” Liam says, crossing his arms as he leans back.

“Likewise,” Louis says.

“Why are you so upset?” Liam asks, now sounding like the concerned best friend that Louis deserves.

“I almost kissed Harry,” Louis says quietly, like he’s afraid that Harry’s hiding somewhere in the room listening to their conversation.

“Almost?”

“But his girlfriend- _Taylor_ \- interrupted us.”

Liam sits straight up and gapes at Louis. “There’s no way. That’s just-- Harry doesn’t have a girlfriend!”

“That’s what I thought,” Louis grumbles. “But there we were, about to make out against the building--”

“Too much information, Louis.”

“--when this girl came over to us and Harry gave her his full attention.”

“But--” Liam says, trying to come up with some kind of rational explanation for this. “He doesn’t have a girlfriend.”

“You can say that all you want, Liam, but it’s true.”

“I see him almost everyday in the shop, though,” Liam says. “And never once has he come in with a girl. He’s always alone or with Zayn. If he had a girlfriend don’t you think he would’ve brought her in with him at least once?”

“I don’t know,” Louis sighs. He’s tired and he just wants to shower and forget all about this. “Maybe it’s recent. Either way, he’s got a girlfriend and there’s no denying it.”

“But he seemed so into you!” Liam insists. “There’s no way he has a girlfriend. I’m calling Zayn.”

Louis rolls his eyes and stands up while Liam dials his phone. He doesn’t need affirmation from Harry’s best friend, it’ll only make his heartache worse. He walks to the bathroom and turns on the shower to cover up the sound of Liam talking to Zayn on the phone. He steps in and tries to forget all about Harry and how good he makes Louis feel.

***

Louis’ not sure if it’s because he’s trying so hard to forget about his crush on Harry or if Harry genuinely has nothing better to do that he sees Harry so often the next couple of weeks, especially at the shop.

The first couple of times it happens Harry has a bright smile on, but Louis treats him coldly. Every time he does so, Liam is there, and he tries to talk to Louis about it, but Louis ignores him every time. He doesn’t need to talk about it, no matter how many times Liam tries to convince him otherwise.

Eventually Harry stops treating him kindly and starts to be just as cold to Louis as Louis is to him. It hurts Louis, because he’s never seen Harry be anything but nice to anyone, but he knows that this is for the better. He knows that he’ll be better off in the end the more he and Harry distance themselves from each other.

Louis’ working an afternoon shift at the shop a few weeks after the discovery of Harry’s girlfriend (he’s finally learned how to work the machines and he’s actually quite proud of himself) when Harry walks in.

Louis sighs, waiting for the usual “I’ll just have a caramel frappuccino” that he’s been getting from Harry lately. Instead he doesn’t even get an order, he gets a soft, “Can I talk to you for a second, Louis?”

Louis stares at him, ready to say “no”, but then Liam is pushing him out from behind the counter and telling Harry, “Of course you can.”

Louis wants to protest, to run and duck behind the counter, but Harry takes his hand and pulls him to a secluded corner of the shop. He tries not to think about how warm Harry’s hand is, even though he was just outside in the freezing cold and he wasn’t wearing gloves.

“What do you--” Louis starts but Harry cuts him off.

“What the hell has been up with you?” Harry demands, angrier than Louis’ ever seen him before. “Ever since that day we ran into Taylor you’ve been so distant from me. Not to mention the fact that you never called to hang out with me again, and that hurt, Louis, it really did. So if I did something wrong then please tell me because I just want to understand.”

Louis sighs. “It has nothing to do with you. I just-- I feel like an idiot.”

Harry looks genuinely confused. “Why would you feel like an idiot?”

“Because I really like you, Harry,” Louis blurts. “And, fuck, I’ve never felt this way about anyone else before. But.. you have a girlfriend.”

Harry looks so perplexed now, like he has no idea what the fuck Louis is going on about. Then the realization sets in and he says, “Wait, are you talking about Taylor?”

Louis nods.

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry laughs, and it hurts, it hurts Louis so fucking much. “Listen, me and Taylor are--”

“Look, Harry,” Louis interrupts because he doesn’t want to hear about this, “I have to get back to work. I’ll see around.”

“Wait,” Harry says, grabbing Louis’ hand when he stands up, “Louis, just let me explain--”

“I really have to get back to work,” Louis tells him, slipping his hand out of Harry’s. He doesn’t look back at Harry as he walks away, but he does hear the door open and slam close.

When he gets back behind the counter Liam punches his arm. “You’re a fucking idiot,” is all he says.

***

He completely forgot that Tuesday night is open mic night at the shop. If he had remembered then he would’ve traded shifts with someone. But he hadn’t and now he’s here, watching as Niall and Cher start setting up.

“Liam,” Louis pleads, “please cover for me. Tell the manager I got sick and had to go home or something, anything. Just _please_ let me go home.”

Liam shakes his head. “Trust me, Lou, you’ll want to stay. I promise you won’t regret it.”

“But I know Harry is going to be here,” Louis says. “And I can’t listen to him sing, it’ll just hurt even more.”

Liam rolls his eyes. “You’re such an idiot.” Louis’ lost track of how many times Liam has said that to him in the past week.

He watches the door of the shop anxiously during the performances, waiting for Harry to come in. By Zayn’s song (which he lovingly dedicates to Liam) Harry still hasn’t come in. And since Zayn is one of the last people to go, Louis thinks that maybe Harry isn’t performing tonight.

“Everyone please give a round of applause for our very last performer of the night,” Niall announces after some girl with braces finished belting out “My Heart Will Go On”. Louis can’t see Harry anywhere in the crowd, and he’s glad that he doesn’t have to suffer through his angelic voice. “Harry Styles!”

Fuck. Harry comes out from a huge crowd of people (which is probably why Louis couldn’t see him) and steps onstage. And, _damn_ , he looks good.

“Hey,” Harry says with a cheery smile, “how are you all doing tonight?”

Everyone claps, and Liam looks over at Louis with a smirk. Louis glares back at him.

“Okay, so I know this is kind of a cheesy song,” Harry says, “but I’ll be singing ‘I Want it That Way’ by the Backstreet Boys to close out the night. And I’d like to dedicate this song to Louis Tomlinson behind the counter over there, who I really like too.” He looks over at Louis and pauses before saying, “Who should probably know that I do _not_ have a girlfriend.”

Louis gapes at him as he starts to sing, and then at Liam who’s still smirking at him.

“But-- how-- what?” Louis says.

Liam laughs. “If you had just _listened_ to any of us when we were trying to talk to you then you would know that Taylor is just an old friend, not his girlfriend.”

“How long have you known this?” Louis asks.

“Since the day you met her,” Liam answers. “I called Zayn and asked him about it and he said that Taylor and Harry are just old friends that have known each other forever.”

“Well fuck, Liam, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I tried to!”

Louis stares at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. He's laughing harder than he's ever laughed before. His entire body is shaking and he's clutching his stomach as he gasps for breath.

He can't believe he'd been so _stupid_. Why the fuck had he been trying to convince himself so hard that Harry had a girlfriend when he could've just listened to him and let him explain?

Harry gives Louis an odd look as he finishes the song. As soon as he's done, Louis marches up to the stage and drags Harry out the back door. He's been spending way too long being a thick idiot when he could've had Harry this entire time, and he doesn't want to waste any more time.

"Taylor's not my girlfriend," Harry says to Louis as soon as they're outside.

"I know," Louis says as he steps closer to Harry.

"And I really like you," Harry continues.

Louis takes another step closer, crowding into his space. "I know."

"If you know then why were you being so rude to me?" Harry asks, backing up towards the wall.

"I've been an idiot."

"I know--"

Harry's words are cut off when Louis finally leans in and kisses him. He pushes Harry up against the wall and grips his hips as he tries to press them closer together. Harry's hands slide into Louis' hair and he pulls, yet it's still so gentle. Louis doesn't think that Harry can be anything but gentle.

Louis' lips leave Harry's and slide down to his jaw, and then his neck. Harry's hands move down Louis' back and he grinds their hips together. It feels so good, so much better than Louis' ever felt before.

And it ends much too soon when the door opens and Liam comes out with a large garbage bag. Harry and Louis pull away from each other as Liam walks by them, smirking. Louis is going to kill Liam, then bring him back to life just so he can kill him again, that's how mad he is.

"Oh don't mind me," Liam says happily as he opens the top of the garabage bin and throws the bag in.

Harry laughs but Louis shoots daggers at Liam. "I hate you."

Liam smiles. "Likewise."

***

It's a week before Christmas and the coffee shop is completely decked out with decorations. Louis' not working today, but he's still here, waiting with Liam and Zayn (who can't seem to take their hands off each other) for Harry. And he really wishes he'd show up soon because he's about ready to rip Liam and Zayn's hands and faces off so they can't kiss or touch or each other anymore.

The bell above the door chimes and Louis looks up hopefully, but it's not Harry. Louis deflates and leans back against his chair. It's been half an hour since the time Harry said he'd be there at, where the hell is he?

Suddenly, there's a pair of hands covering his eyes. "Guess who," a deep voice behind him says.

Louis would know that know that voice anywhere. He spins around in his seat and grins up at Harry. His smile fades and he narrows his eyes. "Where _were_ you?"

Harry rolls his eyes and sits down in the empty seat next to him. "Don't be so dramatic, Lou. I was on my way here when I saw something in a store and I thought, 'hey, I bet Louis'll like that'. And then of course I had to go home and wrap it--"

"You got me a present?" Louis says, excitement lacing his tone.

Harry grins even wider as he produces a wrapped, medium-sized box from behind his back. He sets it in front of Louis who's practically jumping up and down in his seat. Louis is about to tear the wrapping paper off when he realizes--

"I didn't get a present for you, though," he says.

Harry shrugs. "It's fine. I wasn't really expecting you to get me anything anyway. I just saw this and thought that you'd like it. It's really no big deal, Louis. Just consider it an early birthday present."

Louis still frowns down at the present and is about to give it back to Harry when Liam shouts, "Just open the fucking present, Louis!"

"Shh," Zayn tells him, "there are children here, Li."

"You guys were practically fucking each other not even a minute ago and you're just now getting worried about the children?" Louis says, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Zayn says. "Now open the stupid present."

Louis tears the wrapping paper off, opens the box, and pulls out--

"This has got to be the ugliest Christmas sweater I've ever seen," Louis says as he examines it. Harry, Liam, and Zayn are cackling, like this is the funniest thing they've ever witnessed. "Why the fuck did you get me this?"

Harry looks offended. "Is that any way to thank your boyfriend for a present?"

Louis rolls his eyes and kisses him, long and sweet. He draws back before he can't stop himself and just takes Harry right then and there. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry beams at him and Louis has to resist leaning in and kissing him again. "You're welcome. Now put it on."

Louis stares at him in disbelief. "If you think I'm putting on this disaster of a sweater--"

Harry pouts at him. Louis tries to stay strong, he really does. But when Harry is sad it's like when a puppy dies. It's so upsetting and should never, ever happen.

So five seconds later he's pulling the sweater on over his head. Harry smiles and kisses him once it's on. Liam holds up his phone and takes a picture before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Just ignore them," Harry whispers.

"I look like a fucking Christmas tree," Louis grumbles.

Harry laughs and wraps his arms around Louis' waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I know you do. But you're my Christmas tree."

Louis rolls his eyes (for what feels like the thousandth time since he met Harry) but leans into his touch, pressing his forehead against Harry's. "You're such an idiot."

"I know," Harry says, "but I'm your idiot."


End file.
